As Told By Jazz
by TheCupcakeDragonWarlord
Summary: What starts out as a simple newspaper run turns into an adventure with romance, drama, revenge, and... bat puffles? Join Jazz and Crystal in this tale of epic proportions! **May be discontinued**
1. Chapter 1

It was sunny outside, the sky was clear, and the flowers were in bloom. The sun was shining through the window onto my bed. It was very warm.

And interrupting my nap! I burrowed under my covers. I'd deal with the daytime later. Right now, it was peaceful. Joshua, McGiggles, and Cherry were outside playing, Sammie was with Angela at the beach. AJ was inventing stuff (as always), and Claudius and Ryan were probably skateboarding and doing boyish stuff. And I'm pretty sure Raychel was at the theater with the Keeper. And Crystal...

"Jazz! Jazz! Jazzy! Jazzy-jazz! Wake up! Wake up!" Well, Crystal was hopping on my bed trying to get me to wake up. If it were anyone else, I would've yelled at them. But Crystal is so small and fragile. Literally. Plus, I'm the only one she could talk to without being shy.

"Go away." I muttered from under the purple blanket.

"But Jazz!" she whined. "Today's Thursday! You promised!"

Oh. Right. Today _is_ Thursday. Every Thursday, someone goes with me to the Coffee Shop to pick up the newspaper, and this week I said Crystal could come with me.

"Alright, alright." I said, lazily dragging myself out of my puffle bed.

"Hurry up if you want to beat the rush!" she said, bouncing with glee. I almost feel sorry for the little white puffle. This is one of the few times she's ever left the igloo, and it's to get _newspapers_. I bet she doesn't even know what the rush is, or even what it's for. Poor thing.

We exited out the red wooden door and out into our little world known as Penguin Isle.


	2. Chapter 2

As we bounded out the door and through Penguin Town, it made me think about how I was in charge of this little white puffle, that I had to protect her, like a mother. I hated that thought. Luckily, all those thoughts flew out of my head as I saw a group of cheerleaders and their pink puffles crowded outside the Gift Shop.

"Hey Jazz," said Crystal. "Isn't Sparkles a cheerpuffle?"

"Cheerpuffle? The heck is a cheerpuffle?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a word I made up. Means puffle of a cheerleader." she said.

Clever. "Well, yes. She is." I answered. "And I think it's best we stay away from them."

I hated Sparkles, and she hated me. Ever since I 'stole Claudius from her', we've been enemies. Which is ridiculous. Claudius is nothing other than a stupid, boyish, hot...headed, black puffle.

"Stay away from the cheerpuffles. Got it!" Crystal said cheerfully.

It was still bothering me that the cheerleaders and cheerpuffles were all crowded around the Gift Shop like that. The only other time this happened was when Cadence arrived for some stupid fashion show.

"Crystal," I said.

"Yes?" she answered.

"You go on ahead and get the paper. I'll catch up with you in a bit." I said, trying my best not to sound like anything was wrong.

"Okay..." she said. She hopped down the street and into the Coffee Shop were the newspapers were.

I walked on over to the group of cheerpuffles, trying my best to blend it. It shouldn't have been _that_ hard. I'm the A-class diva around these parts. _But_... as soon as I walked over there, I was immediately recognized. By none other than Sparkles!

"Hey look!" the pink puffle said to her yellow furred friend, Ribbons. "If it isn't none other than Jazz!"

"Jazz?" asked Ribbons. "Isn't she that wannabe diva from the Pet Shop?"

"What do _you_ want?" I asked her.

"What do _I_ want? _You_ came over to _me._" Sparkles said, matter-of-factly.

"I _just_ wanted to know why you guys were all crowded around the Gift Shop." I said as innocently as I could.

"Fine. If you _must_ know," Ribbons said with some sort of accent. "There's a new puffle in town!"

A new puffle? That's it? Not something penguins should be making a big fuss over. Unless, of course, it was me.

"A new puffle, huh? What color? Blue? Purple? Black?" I asked.

Sparkles and Ribbons just laughed. "Like we'd be telling _you_! Go read the newspaper, peasant."

Peasant? Peasant!? How dare they call me a peasant! "I am the queen of _queens_! How _dare_ you call me _peasant_! You're the peasant you-"

"Jazz! Jazz! Look! I got the newspaper all by myself!" Crystal exclaimed excitedly, coming from out of the Coffee Shop. The newspaper was folded into a hat on her head. She was hopping and bouncing when she tripped over a rock and fell into the grass, beside the sidewalk.

"Is that one... _yours_?" Ribbons asked, obviously stifling a laugh.

"Maybe..." I said sheepishly. I didn't like these girls, but I didn't want to be seen by them with a clumsy white puffle.

"Come on, Crystal." I said to the smaller puffle. "We should probably be getting back to the igloo. Angela will get worried. Or something like that."

As we hopped down the street back in the direction of our igloo, Sparkles shouted, "Tell Claudius I said hi! And that I think he's still hot!"

That got me mad. And I don't know why.


End file.
